


Coffee is a hug in a mug.

by Alecxian



Series: ColdFlash OTP Challenge (Barry/Len) [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen is a barista, Blanket Permission, Friends to Lovers, Imagine your OTP, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic Welcome, Strangers to Lovers, Transformative Works Welcome, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecxian/pseuds/Alecxian
Summary: 1. In a coffee shop AU, who would be the barista who keeps spelling the other person’s name wrong?Coffee shop + different first meeting AU.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Iris West/Eddie Thawne (mention), OFC/OFC (mention)
Series: ColdFlash OTP Challenge (Barry/Len) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617649
Kudos: 17





	Coffee is a hug in a mug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Alexian and i'm about to do OTP prompts/questions for our great duo ColdFlash or Larry (Len * Barry) which is one of my fav OTPs/Ships. Each question will be turned a One-shot ( long or short) so that it will be better. Please feel free to give me feedbacks to make me improve. Or suggest me some other OTP questions etc. 
> 
> This OTP question was taken from the moon dust writings, on Tumblr.
> 
> This one will have 2 versions, because I think it will be great to do so ! The second version will have its own story, because I might add some bonuses from other OTP questions that can be added to this if possible.  
> Important This is an AU that contains ; Coffee shop and bakery AU, Different first meeting and canon divergent. It's explained in this way;  
> \- Barry is not working with the CCPD, but in a bakery/Coffee shop. He still is the Flash tho.  
> \- They would meet in there and would, obviously, fall in love. This is a Coldflash slash, or an OS where Barry and Len would fall in love with each other.  
> \- It's not mentioned if Len is part of the rogues, in my head he is part of the rogue but they don't do criminal unlawful acts. It's just the name of their little mischief band. 
> 
> Frendly Reminder : any negative comment that is put here only for the sole of be negative and a total twit will be removed. Thanks. Other negative comments that would be given with real arguments of why you don't like the story is welcomed. 
> 
> This is a repost of the story I have written in January/February (?) and that I have mistakenly erased.

**1. _In a coffee shop AU, who would be the barista who keeps spelling the other person’s name wrong?_**

**Rep** : _Both, they will both do it, in different ways. BUT, it's always Leonard L. Snart's fault._

* * *

Barry Allen, 22, whose name is Bartholomew, was a barista in the coffee shop known as 'Tasty Interlude' which is located in the main Street of Central City. The Shop, belonging to Maisie Hillston-Fell — one of his High school best friends, — is one of the most famous in the city. The main reasons are; the nice behavior of the staff; the quality of the beverages and the food; the shop is open 24/7; the various and multip pastries they propose. And of course the overall pleasant atmosphere that resulted from a good idea; a reduction is provided to nice people and an increase for those who are rude and not good. This was efficient as Barry had spotted his second bully, Jamison Lordge — Tony still gets the first spot, but he had already dealt with him, — being nice and behave like a gentleman. Which he is not.

Barry had worked for a month when he had seen him for the very first time; during a wintry day at 9 pm. HeHe w having a night shift. Barry was putting the Croissant and Napoleons in the display cases with some other pastries; Baklava, Chocolate pies, cream puffs, and Chestnut fondant cake. He turned his head because he had felt simeoso watching him, it was at this moment that he spotted this heavily enveloped man in front of the shop. He quickly stood to get prepared for his arrival inside the shop, if he decides to gets in, and cleansed his hands on the apron he had around his waist. Since he have his powers, Barry had a better visibility, with an increase in his observations. 

The stranger was tall — taller or at the same height than Barry who was 183 cm — and was wearing a simple white shirt with a black pant, baker boots with a leather vest both of the same color, charcoal. He was, on top of that, wearing gray gloves, a knitted scarf with multiples shades of beige, a dark gray beanie, and winter protective glasses. Barry thinks the man is doing relatively too much as it was not that cold outside. Or maybe it was. He doesn't know that, since he has had worked from 4 pm. He waited for the man to get in, but he didn't move at all. But Barry was certain he could feel someone's gaze on him, and he is certain it's the man. 

Barry had jerked his head in surprise as he heard suspect sound from the back of the backery; it was nothing more than Rosie, the store's mascot, a tiger cat, that was leaving the shop by the kitchen's window. After seeyithat it Rosiheturned his etu th He couldn't find him. He surely was waiting for someone or was homeless waiting for something. Barry had lost his light fear and was a bit sad for not knowing if it was someone in need of something hot to warm him. Nothing more had happened next, and only two people had come taking hot drinks. It was the less exhausting and crowded night shift he had until now, since he started this work one month and a half ago.

When Barry's shift ended, at 11 pm and he said goodbye to the other staffs and get a leaving. He took with him a bunch of hot coffees cups for Joe, Eddie and the homeless that lives near the bus station he will pass by and where Joe will pick him. He sends them his biggest smile, while giving them their coffees cups; Latte for Gerard and Winston, Hot cocoa for Liam and decaffeinated for Julian, Roy and Old Liam. He took time to talk with them before wishing a goodnight to everyone and hoping a brighter next day when Joe's car was spotted.

Barry had totally forgot about the odd man until he saw him again, a few days later. He could recognise him because of his boots and the way he was standing; it was specific. It was ordinary, actually, but gives certain vibes to Barry. Which he find a little too strange, not that he is not a weird nerd that plays vigilante as he is one of the fastest men alive but this will clearly place him in a whole other level. He politely smiled at him as he entered the shop. Today, the man is wearing a black shirt with the same dark pant and same biker boots but is having a blue parka and the gloves only. Barry can clearly see his attractive, deep, blue-grey eyes and the only thought he got is that he is handsome, really charismatic and hot. Especially hot. The man smiles back, while coming towards the counter.

"- _Hello, sir and welcome to Tasty Intelude may I get your order, please?_ "

"- _Hello. I am unfamiliar with this establishment and don't know what to try. Can you please help me with that?_ " He looked at the barman with a slight smile that emits the same energy as a smirk. Even his voice is charismatic; low, smooth and slow. The younger really loves it. " _Barry._ "

Barry felt more than saw his ears changing colors to a more pinkish tone; his name said by this voice sound like something more than it really is and it makes him feel strange. De doesn't want to know why. The barman then nodded after a few seconds because of the intensity of the look the attractive man is giving him, which made him loose some sort of abilities, namely talking and thinking.

"- _With pleasure, what is the type of drinks you like? Creamy, sweet maybe something strong?_ " He asked, while giving the menu a look, already knowing everything that was there but still needing for some assistance. 

"- _Surprise me._ " 

These words made Barry stare at gorgeous man with wide eyes and a hint, more than that, of blush on his cheeks. Asking himself what was he trying to do. He nodded slowly, incertain. None of them had noticed how the nearest staff, Maisie and Karen, her wife, were looking back and forth at them with an amused gaze. After another awkward second for Barry, the consumer added. 

"- _Give me any drink you think suits me best. I have faith in you, Barry._ " He smirked again and leaned over a little bit " _I'll tell you if I loved it. Make it large size, thank you._ "

"- _o-okay. Great._ " Barry was blushing again. 

His mind worked miles away, and he looked over the coffee to get a sudden idea for what to give him. When he shifts his head, something captured his attention from the corner of his eyes. It was Iris and Eddie, in an early morning coffee date — forgetting they are not alone in the shop despite being an extremely early hour — but what was more interesting him was his best friend's cup. Now, he knows what first hot drink he will serve him and immediately started working on it. When he inished, he was satisfied with himself for few seconds before asking himself why ishe proud. It's weird. He turned to the man and shows him the fuming cup. 

"- _What name should I put in?_ " He asked with a smile but it merges to frowns when handsome gives him a teasing smirk.

"- _It wouldn't be funny if I give you my name, but my last name is Snart. Good luck,_ Barry. "

Barry panicked. He is used to people giving him incorrect names; which might be funny at some point — some use famous actors, singers names or even movies or book characters — or telling him name that he never heard about before. He loved those; he loved the name and learning about their meanings. But he didn't once meet someone that ask him to take a guess and find his name. That was the weird, again. All of the odd things happening to him today were mostly coming from the same person. 

" - _There is your order, Mister Snart, it's a Caffee Latte, with a half spoon of sugar. Hope you will like it_."

He had written 'Snart' on the cup before giving it to him, Mr. Snart look at the cup for a long moment, not making any movement to take the drink from Barry's hands. Which had caused Barry to nervous and he thought that Snart will ask him to give him another drink. The man in front of him only gives him a mysterious smile then takes it. 

" - _That was a clever move, unfortunately Snart won't work on it's own. Think about it for the next time we'll meet._ " He took the cup after paying and was going to go, but turned to look at the young barista. " _And Mr. Snart won't either. I'll come tomorrow, have a nice day, Red._ " 

Snart left the coffee shop, not after winking at Barry — who missed it. — The two other staffs corned the poor young man and started interrogates him about how is this hotie that was totally flirting with him — " yes, Bartholomew, he was totally flirting with you." — and make him _spilt the tea_ about who was this person. They only could make him talk to them when it was their shift's end, which coincided with the arrival of the other workers and, of course iris had arrived too. His adoptive sister slash best friend had joined them when he was blushing.

" - _What is going on? Why is Barry blushing?_ " She asked while setting her bag on the ground, and look at them with questioning eyes.

" - _He is blushing because a hot consumer flirted with him with the hottest way possible and a little game._ " Maisie explained.

Without waiting even a second, Karen explained everything that happened when Snart arrived, but decide not to give any name. She does want to know what is the stranger's name to encourage his game with Barry, but if she gives the name to Iris things can go wrong; she will try to investigate everything about him and will make the game end and maybe will ruin the chance of Barry with him. And as much as she appreciates her — She really loves her. She is kind and daring and loves to help other people — but she is insistent and will surely will stalk the man or be fascinated with Snart overmuch that it _will_ frightens him and push him away from their cute male friend. 

" - _I am not blushing, not I know who he is; I've never met him before._ " That was not a total lie, but he actually really never met him before. " _He is just having jokes and want me to find his name. He wasn't flirting with me. I mean, it's normal, it does happen often... Right?_ " 

By the looks he gets from all three girls it seems that this games does not happen that often. That makes him turn pretty silent and blush a lot more than he already did. Okay. Maybe the charismatic man was really flirting with him — which he doubts — or was acting his usual way, he couldn't know, and maybe it means nothing to him. The girls were aware of what he was thinking but said nothing — Iris got warning from the two others, — and decided to only interfere when Barry is way too clueless. Or will lost his likely future boyfriend, that they hoped to be a future husband. Barry, then receive a call, which is not unusual but he is lucky enough to be able to get a little rest. He thanked Cisco but his friend didn't understood why.

—•—

As Snart had said, he came back the next day at seven; he was wearing a beige shirt, a black pant, some leather shoes and a grey parka that is less heavy than his blue one — Barry preferred the other —. He waited until Barry was available to make his order and talk for a while. His slight smile was left on his face, and he had put some great cologne. Barry greeted him with his usual big smile, and if this one was more vivid and joyous than the ones he gives newcomers, no one have to know it. Even if they knows already.

" - _Hello Barry. Have you found my name yet?_ " That was the first thing he naturally said to him, with a smirk. " _The latte was good, but not that grandiose, unfortunately. What will I get today, superman? A medium size cup, please. We wouldn't desire me to have problem sleeping, wouldn't we._ "

Barry's ears blushes strongly before he started working on the next drink he will provide him. He had, indeed thought about his name but nothing came in mind, so he decided to start Alphabetically. Wishing from the bottom of his heart that his name wasn't from another country otherwise, he will never find it. He put the ingredients in the medium-sized cup. In the meanwhile, Snart was having a discussion with him.

_" - So, how is your ankle?_ " He asked, gaining a weird look from the Barista, that didn't disturb him but he continued talking. " _I saw you walking in the main street yesterday around 7 pm, like someone that suffer a twisted ankle. You really should be more attentive, the street is quite slippery in this period of the year. I wouldn't want to stop seeying my favorite barista."_

 _" - Oh, it was nothing, just me being a little clumsy. My foot is already good!"_ He offers him a big smile, looking at his foot with the spiderman logo, a hint of blush on the back of his neck. _"I'm absolutely fine, thanks for your concerns, it's really nice."_

Barry was internally panicking; yesterday he had fought a metahuman with a rock power, he had been injured. Snart must have witnessed him when he was going home while his body was recovering from the attack he got. He smiled at him to hide his nervousness before giving him his hot drink. It was a classic Cappuccino with sugar. He wanted to try classic drinks before going to the complex ones. Handsome took it carefully and look at the name.

" - _Aaron? I am way to handsome to an Aaron, don't you think?_ " He playfully gives him a smile while paying. " _It smels good. Thanks, have a a pleasant day._ "

Barry was speechless by what did not-Aaron had said. He didn't know how to respond. He can't lie and say he was not " _too_ " handsome; it is a lie, and it will probably upset him. He also, can't just admit he is handsome. He is too nervous for that and if he does the girls will never let him live with it. He will get teased about this for a long time. Forever, probably

Snart note his reaction, and his smirk was way too marked not to be a tease. It didn't make the barista want to make it disappears — he doesn't want to accept yet why he wants that with the other, but not with Snart — more it causes his face to get warmer. He winked again before looking at Barry with a gleam in his eyes. He turned after that and left the coffee shop, with his cup tightly in his hand. A smile hidden on his face, but everyone could see it.

—•—

For about three months, Snart came back to the coffee for Barry's shift. He once arrived and it was not, thought — it was Maisie's and she gives him the man's schedule — so he came back later, to find him, and he rarely did miss their meetings on his own mistake. Sometimes Barry have some odd emergencies. He became good acquittance with the owners of the shop after that, and he somehow appreciate the couple. Both of them.

He and the barista were close and now, Barry flirt back with Batman. It's a long story; Jamison was drunk and too touchy with an uncomfortable barista — Barry, who had ended his shift — and it didn't pleased Mr. Handsome, so he suggested the bastard should not touch what wasn't his while wearing all black. The next day, he got a free drink from the staff to thank him. Still, the best thing he was given was a lovely message on the cup, 'Thanks for protecting me, Batman' from Barry. Now, the hero's name is one of his nicknames. He pretty much likes it, because Barry is the only one to use it. The only one who is _allowed_ to.

Barry — Bartholomew, he had learnt, when it was suggested, which is as great as his own name — had considered many of them, and for two months, he was absolutely wrong, trying different types — He even did try Albert, Coleman, Charleston, Broderick or Emmerich, and that was hilarious — so Snart had decided to give a hint, allowing him to know if the initial was right or no. Which, now, Barry knows his name is L. Snart, thanks to Lawrence.

Snart was undoubtedly in a good mood. He had a great dream; he got the best sleeping of the week — sleeping after talking with Barry is something he really liked — and his friend Mick had his plaster removed, thus, is in a good mood too so he will not be annoying him. It's also due to the fact that he will see his cute barista and that alone could light up his spirit for a week.

He entered the shop and it was already crowded, but it was easy to identify the waiters, Sarah and John. Then he spotted his somewhat friends; Maisie with Karen, her wife, which is a tease if you ask him. He, then, spotted his — Not his. Not yet, — barista. Again, Barry was wearing the red vest he saw him for the first time, and that is the reason for the nickname he gives him. Red — Barry blushing a lot is another reason, but the vest remain the main reason.

" - _Good morning, Barry._ " He smiled at him " _So, what is for today?_ "

" - _Hello Batman !"_ He joyously smiled back while carefully preparing someone's cup. " _Do you want to try something new today or do you like to go with the usual Double Espresso Chiaro?_ "

" – _I've got the same coffee order for five days. I would like to change a bit._ " He started looking at the menu; it's the third time he has done it this whole period he was coming here. " _What would you suggest for a sweetened drink?_ "

" - _What about a Peanut Butter and Banana milkshake?_ " He asked while giving him quick glares. " _It's no that sweet, but still sweet enough._ "

" - _We'll see that after, Red._ " Snart smiles while adjusting himself to stand better. " _But I trust you._ "

Barry finished the cup he was making and give it to John. He then looked at his friend with a big smile, swiftly getting into work for the drink for his favorite consumer. He seizes the usual cup. The he begins making the peanut butter, the milk and the banana plus some honey and start preparing it. Snart watches him with a tender smile on his face, that neither any of them had noticed. Other clients had, but for the consumer, it's a usual scene that occurs frequently when they are looking at each other and find it endearing. When the drink is finished and given to Snart, Mr. Handsome was going to say something but was cut with the arrival of someone. It was not the arrival itself that had cut him off, but the beaming smile his barista had given the newcomer. He turns to identify who the person was, and it was the notorious Oliver Queen.

As soon as Barry saw the millionaire, he leaved his post for his break and went to greet enthusiastically the man. With a tight hug, while the other male didn't seem to want to even let him, go. They looked as if they were really intimate and this caused the heart of Snart to winch painfully inside his torso. It's not like he doesn't enjoy observing Barry with other people. It's just seeing the man he is unconditional in love with, being intimate and tender with a person that is not himself and being as close as a couple. That causes negative feelings. He looked at the cup in his hand, especially the name and that inadvertently causes him to feel worst. Lewis. Great. A growl escaped his throat while glaring fiercely at the two men sittings in a table in the corner of the shop, discussing happilu. He pays for the cup with some fondant cakes then leaves the place.

Snart was gone and didn't notice the glance the staff exchanged between themselves, before looking at Barry. Maisie facepalmed herself with a desperate sigh before asking the other to continue their work. She and Karen decided to talk about it latter on, when they will be on the privacy of their home. Maisie went back to work while Karen decided to drop by the two stupid persons that were chatting, with absolutely no idea of what their action looked like to the other around. She sat face-to-face with Oliver when barry went somewhere.

" - _Oh, it's good old Ollie!_ " She instantly started with a fake joyful smile. " _What bought Mr. Queen up in our city? I thought you were doing, you-know-what in yours. Were you bored or in need some vacation from it?_ "

" - _Good evening to you too, Karen._ " He greets her with a nod while taking the tart the waiter presents him. " _Thanks. I decided to drop by to say hello to my friend, and Felicity wanted for us to have some family vacation time with the kids._ "

" - _You have a personal work in Central City._ "She said matter-of-factly with a slight smile, knowing him well enough.

She looked at him with a smirk as he nodded. Naturally he must have a work to achieve in Central City, otherwise he wouldn't have been here and ruined the moment between Len — she definitely knows his name as she had the idea of searching for Snart — and Barry. And he will definitely ask for the younger to babysit his two children to have a date with his wife or to enjoy some free time. She sighs then looked at him with a frown and her arms crossed on the table.

" - _And I have works in central city, too."_ He smiles vaguely then look at her with a frown of his own." _I did something or...?_ "

She jerked her head a bit before sighing again at his noticeable lack of intelligence. She looked around, making sure Barry is not coming back anytime soon, before giving him the darkest look possible. It was still cute, but that was not the point.

" - _Needless to say that you did something, you big idiot!_ " She said in a low voice, so people couldn't listen to their conversation. But she knows they are doing it anyways; they are as worried about the love story as she is. " _Might just ruin a love confession a hot, nice and perfect man towards Barry! Do you know how much we were waiting for it? Three months, yes, three damning months and you managed to ruin everything in less than five minutes because two looked like both were boyfriends not just Best friends. Do you know what quite of a sexual tensions they were having and that..._ "

She was going to start talking higher, so he merely paused and takes one deep breath. Then she starts looking at him while tapping her nail tips to the table and gazed into his eyes; expecting for the information to be thoroughly analyzed by his brain. It doesn't take long; his eyes become wide, and his mouth opens to comes to be of the shape of a small O. He quickly places his usual mask on his face even if he still was a bit surprised.

" - _I didn't know about that._ " He grimaced. " _Do you think it can be fixed or do the green one have to interfere?_ "

She intended to reply, and scold the man for joking about that, but barry was back so she couldn't answer. She gave him a look then returned to her work as a waitress, her mind already trying to find a way to help Barry. Promptly it's time to interfere in this story so that it will not get ruined. This will be difficult, as none of them have any mean to contact Barry's future lover. Is not even sure when he is coming back nor can clear the misunderstanding. And they intend clearing it, with Oliver and Felicity's help. Surely with all of their expertise, it will be easy.

—•—

As expected, Snart didn't come for next to two weeks and Barry's state of mind was not the greatest around; he is pale, couldn't eat much, doesn't talk as he used to do, have the heart to do nothing and his smile is not as bright nor as true as it has been until now. Even as the Flash — that's his vigilante name — he was clumsy, careless and got himself injured much more than usal. He is desperate and barely knows the reason why. He is also worried about his favorite consumer; it is possible he was injured, bored of the coffee or maybe he did something wrong. He doesn't precisely remember, but it's driving him crazy. Everyone had seen him being in a bad mood, and they wanted to comfort him. Unfortunately, he would says he is okay, while he definitely wasn't. And no one was up to confront him about that because he will become worst.

Karen and Maisie were trying suppressing their smile. They had worked for a week, but have set a plan to make everything work right. They had found Snart's sister, Lisa, and contacted her to take her in he schemes. Surprisedly, she directly agreed to help them in the "plan" they also received the assistance of Felicity and of Oliver - does he in fact got any choice, thought? Naturally he didn't - and today was the D-Day. Barry was called to cover a shift — John was sick — and knowing the man he wouldn't refuse to help someone; he surprisingly loved to work and be in the coffee shop.

It started well, barry covered John's shift and nothing out of the ordinary had happened so far, it was even almost an enjoyable day, not much of bad consumers. He was too absorbed by his work to much give any attention around him besides his work, obviously. This was something the other used in an advantageous way to make the plan work better. It was a win-win situation as he didn't note how they organized themselves.

Iris was sitting in a table and was working; her laptop was open in front of her with a pill of paper was next to it and a coffee. She wasn't really working, but more monitoring the outside as she possessed a distinct view on the street. Her job was to inform them about the moment the Snarts were coming inside. Also, it will let Felicity to know when she and her family need to enters.

Karen and Maisie were inside, preparing everything; they were both baristas as they were the ones to encounter the Snarts first, and make sure Barry was not in sign when they will get inside. It's for the sole purpose to make sure Len wouldn't run away and break all their exhausting job and complex scheme that had taken one working week to be completed.

They didn't need waiting for too long before Iris saw the two Snarts coming towards the Coffee shop, she instantly makes the sign they were waiting for; the entirety of her papers fall on the ground and, of course, Barry rushed to help her arrange all of them in order. At this moment, Lisa dragged her annoyed brother inside; his face was clearly showing he did want to be anywhere but here.

Leonard didn't want to be in this place, and he didn't know where his sister insisted to come here and bring him along. He appreciates the shop, and the owner, but it's still a place he wants to avoid for a time — like the two weeks away weren't sufficient enough — to forget Barry. He just wishes for his stupid emotion to be in check and feel extremely unpossessive towards someone who actually has a lover. He merely accepted to come because he knows Barry's shift and Lisa had been very persuasive — threatening and then giving him the cold shoulders.— He decided to be polite and salute Maisie and Karen before Lisa brings him to an unoccupied table in the corner, the most far from the windows and the door possible. She makes sure he take the only chair back to both of them, so he couldn't see Barry nor Felicity and Oliver when they will come inside.

Karen was the one to collect their orders — A hot cocoa with mini marshmallows and some cinnamon powder and a Double Espresso Ciaro with a cup of banana-orange juice accompanied by two chocolate-banana tarts — and had small talks with Leonard and Lisa; asking about their days, how they are doing and all of that. She promptly omits to talk about Barry, and for that Snart is grateful.

He wouldn't be for too long, he even would want to kill her. The waiter delivers their order only a few minutes after Karen had been gone. It was Barry. Leonard had known it was him before he even gets the visual confirmation of it. He slowly shifted his head to look at the man he was still in love with. He glared at his little sister; she must undoubtedly have something to do with this and he will get a revenge.

Barry was surprised when he recognized Leonard — he had made some researches, just to be sure he was alive — he wanted to greet him but didn't knew how to do it, especially since the man seem to ignore him. It started being awkward, and he was going to leave when Lisa — bless her — breaks the oppressive silence.

" - _I am Lisa and you must be Barry, right?_ " She smiles and ignores her brother as much as she could. " _Maisie had talked about you a lot. Don't worry, it's only good things. I think you are quite famous in the coffee shop._ "

" - _Hello,_ " Barry smiles back and nods " _effectively, I am Barry. Barry Allen. Nice to meet you Lisa._ "

He smiles and takes the offered hand and shakes it. Lisa frowns a little then she hides a smirk and had a gleam on her eyes and Leonard knew she will do something stupid.

" _\- Likewise._ " She looked at him. " _Tell me, Barry, are you related to one Hen- Ouch!_ "

The moment she said 'related' Leonard already decided to kick her leg under the table, but wasn't quick enough. He was aware of the relationship between Barry and Henry — father and son.— He would have been the first one to talk about it if he didn't know it was a sensitive subject to the younger man. Why Lisa decided to bring it up now is uncomprehensible.

Barry was awkward and he excuses himself. Leonard intended scolding her when someone entered the shop. It didn't really bothered him, not until he overheard Barry greet the person. Damn 'Ollie' again. Like life itself is trying to gain a revenge on all the wrong he did since is young — What's next? Lewis will come into his house to hurt Lisa? Not like he hadn't done that many times already — and it starts pissing him off. He was going to leave the shop, again, when his sister indicates to something and her eyes pleaded him to turn and see it. Damn her.

He did, anyways, because he doesn't have much to lose already. Barry was hugging Ollie but then a little girl; 3 years old, light red hairs, brown eyed and cute literally jumps into Barry's arms. Leonard couldn't think that things could get way worst than what they were but this proves the contrary. Then he couldn't but to listen to their conversation, not that he wanted to.

" - _Mia, don't jump on Barry,_ " Ollie said with a smirk " _you might break him._ "

" - _Sorry Daddy._ " The little girl — Mia — smiles sheepishly and kissed Barry's check, " _Sorry uncle Barry!_ "

" - _It's okay, princess._ " He kissed her check with a big smile.

Leonard spotted, then a young blonde woman with a cheerful smile on her face while she looks at Barry with the little girl; himself do think it's the most adorable thing he had witnessed. Barry let go the little girl that run towards the blonde and looked at her, surely with the puppy eyes. She must be a friend of the family, or maybe an aunt. But why didn't she ask Barry, as she was in his arms already.

" - _Mommy, I want orange Pie, please!_ "

Oh. She is her mother. It explained everything; she looks kind like her to be honest; same little smile and same nose, and eyes as her. She also has these puppy cutenesses. These will cause you to want to preserve them from harm.

And Oliver is her Dad, so she will certainly will end up... ! Oliver is her dad, and the blonde is her mother.

Oh !

Leonard looked at his beloved sister who gives him a triumphant smile. He gently rolled his eyes then, without him knowing how, the woman came to hug Lisa. It seems that his sister had planed this, and he doesn't know how to think about it; be proud of her because she was really good he hadn't seen it coming; be angry at himself that he hadn't seen it coming and was played like a newbie. He was surprised when the blond looked at him and basked in this mischievious glow on her eyes.

" - _You must be Lisa's brother, Leonard, right?_ " She didn't allow him time to talk before continuing, " _I am Felicity Smoak, Oliver's wife._ "

" - _Nice to meet you miss Smoak._ " He nods slowly," _You can call me Len, or don't cal-_ "

" - _Wow, your voice is great; your eyes too._ " She looked at him with a strange smile, which wasn't something he liked, while she takes place in the chair near his sister. " _People out there call you Barry's beau you know? Some even use Future Husband to refer to you. Barry was so red when I told him; it was comic especially when he tried to deny his feelings for you — it's obvious he loves you, if you ask me — and ended up saying a half sentences where he nearly confessed his love. One of my co-workers always says that when you love someone, just go for it; if they reject you, at least you will heal faster. Did you know that -_ "

Leonard never meets someone that could speak as much as her. He was not barely trying following whatever he was saying until something had attracted his attention, but later — the information had to be fully understood by his brain — while she was talking with Lisa. He looked at her with surprise, even if it didn't really shown it.

" - _Pardon me, but whay have you said?_ " He asked her. " _I think I have misheard something._ "

" - _Oh I was saying that buzzard do-_ " She couldn't finish as she was cut off by Leonard.

" - _Not that,_ " he said impatiently while asking himself how this subject was approached, " _but what you said about Barry._ "

She gives him a suspicious look before looking at the man she talked about; he was talking with an old couple. She seems to think about all the things she said about him, until something clicked in her mind. She looked at Lisa and chuckled.

" - _That his perfect date is being home,_ " she asked with a grin, " _with his lover, drinking hot cocoa or tea and talking or watching TV with the fire on the chimney?_ "

" - _No. Not that._ " Leonard was glad to obtain this information, but it was not what he was looking for.

" - _Oh, that he is in love with you?_ " She smiles, and nodded her head when he shakes his. " _He is deeply in love with you. Never saw him so sad and worried when you stopped showing up. I had to make him stop thinking that he did the 'greatest wrong in the history of Central City', which is not the case. He really was down when you decided to stop coming. He even decided to throw up his little crush on you because he thought that it makes you incomfortable. I have to warm you, make him sad again and i'll take care of you._

She said that like it was the most natural thing ever. Not like she just made Leonard's heart skip a beat — several, in fact — and simply tell him that his feelings are not reciprocal and, on top of that, that his little disappearance had caused sadness and worry to the one he is in love with. It's a lot to take, even for someone as calm as Leonard — giving some arsehole a good beating after said person nearly assaulted someone he cares for is being protective and aggressive yet still a bit calm as he did not kill him.— He had to think quickly. what should he do right now.

He turned his head towards where Barry was and found him behind the counter, helping Karen while Maisie is god know where. He stares at him for few minutes, and when the barista felt someone looking at him, he looked back and smiles wide when their eyes meet. It's at this moment that Leonard's questions and incertitudes seem to vanish into thin air. He knows exactly what he should do right now. He gets up after giving a look to his sister, who only smiles and nodded, before walking towards _HIS_ barman, a grin on the face. He stood in front of the counter and looked right into Barry's eyes. They stayed like that for a good two minutes before the smallest break the silence.

" - _Hey, Leonard._ " He said with a smile. " _It's been a while, how are you?_ "

" - _Hello, Bartholomew._ " Leonard smiles too, then lean on the surface a bit more to be closer. " _I am well, now. I had heard you were in a quite foul mood. How are you?_ "

" - _Yeah I, I am great, thank you for asking._ " He bit his lower lip and Len found his adorable. " _I am sorry, if I did something to make you, I don't know, uncomfortable._ "

" - _You really did something,_ " Len smirked, " _you have stolen something from me; you have my heart. Thought I am certain I don't want it back._ "

The pickup line was a total cliché — usually, Len don't use them — but it makes Barry going tomato red again and it's the cutest sign the older had seen; it's a look he would gladly see every day.— Len was a bit nervous, which he doesn't show. The shy grin he gets from Barry makes him involuntarily smile and feel better too. Barry's smile have some magic on its own.

" - _Well, I would need it because mine was stollen by you._ " he looked at him. " _And I wouldn't like to get it back, even if you ask for it._ "

" - _Great, because I don't want to give it back either._ " He smirked, " _Now, I hope you like to eat Mexican, because I will come gathering you at eight, to take you out for our first date, boyfriend._ "

He was going to turn and leave to inform Lisa that she has to be on her apartment tonight. Barry's hand halted him. He turned to ask him if something doesn't bothered him — he would have altered all the plan if it will make him happy — but was taken by surprise by a tender, gentle and delicious lip on his own. Damn. Barry is kissing him. He was surprised. Len kissed him back hungrily and with passion, making the tender kiss an intense makeout session, as much as they could with a counter between their bodies. Until someone cleared his throat.

" - _Can you two don't do that in front of my children, but in your car or, better, in your bedrooms?_ " Oliver inquired while his hands are on Mia and William's eyes.

Barry breaks the kiss, with a light growl from Len. The latter looked at his now, boyfriend's friend and smiles at him.

" - _Don't be jealous,_ " he started, " _I am sure you can make someone babysit them for the night for you and Felicity to have a 'date' too._ "

Then he was gone, ignoring with an amused smile the eyes of Mr. Queen who were definitely addressing him middle finders.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's done ! (took me about 12 days to finish it, thanks writer block and exams). Whay do you think about it ? What did you thought about it? What didn't you like ?  
> Please still be respectful. 
> 
> So, as said, it's not mentioned if len is a rogue or not, I still have give my own idea, but still it's up to you.  
> Also, I've made William be with Oliver and Felicity and Mia, it's a personal choice. You can think about it as being either his mother let him stay with them for now or he is totally living with them now. He is a few years older than Mia, thought. About 6/7/8 years older.


End file.
